


treat yo self 2017

by narunoodles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Crack, Gen, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, anyway, i say crack coz i cracked myself up writing this..., uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narunoodles/pseuds/narunoodles
Summary: it's the best day of the year!





	treat yo self 2017

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I wanted to do something for the very special day of oct 13, 2017: treat yoself day!  
> if you dont know what im talking about, it might be best watch that episode of parks and rec first, not because its essential to the story but because it would do your life good imo...
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy

It has been thirteen days since the public release of Trauma. Thirteen, hectic, restless days jam-packed with schedules and activities; and Wonwoo could just not catch a break.

On his bed, curtains drawn to block the untimely sun, Wonwoo releases an exasperated sigh as he scrolls through his phone, the English letters spelling out his name, Mingyu’s, and ‘depressed’ glare at him amongst the Korean Hangeul. It is normal – no, expected – for the fans to speculate about the symbolism in the music video and pick apart his lyrics when they, as a group, encouraged the very thing. And if Wonwoo was being the rational person he normally is, this would not have bothered him. He thinks about the awkward, yet much needed conversation he had with Mingyu months ago, filled with ‘I’m sorry’s and bear hugs and tears. He knows they are fine. 

They’re fine. They haven’t hung out or talked in a while, but they’re fine.

“Wonwoo-hyung, I’m gonna need you to stop moping”, Chan says from his bed across their shared room.

Wonwoo stops at that, careful not to turn his face into a pout. “I wasn’t moping.” 

“Right,” Chan drags out, making it clear he doesn’t think Wonwoo is right at all, “and I’m the youngest in Seventeen, mentally.” Chan loves his hyungs so much, his overbearing, immature hyungs; and he knows when to leave them and when to call them out on their bullshit. Wonwoo, after Chan’s brief assessment, deserves the latter treatment. 

Wonwoo just buries himself further into his sheets and thinks about all the ways Chan has been so mean to him lately, grateful for a distraction.

-

Minghao, catching this exchange from outside the door, clicks his tongue and turns towards Mingyu’s room. He finds him in the middle of putting on distressed jeans, where his entire foot has come out of one of the holes where the knees should be. Minghao’s face softens in amusement, then coughs to cover it up. Mingyu looks up at the noise, points at Minghao still in his pyjamas and says, “I thought we were going out today – is this another one of your fashion experiments?”

Minghao rolls his eyes. “No, I haven’t gotten dressed yet because Wonwoo-hyung’s aura is stinking up the room.” 

Mingyu blinks, but continues to dress and puts on a black blazer. “It’s probably because Jun-hyung is out with Seungkwan and Hansol today and not him.”

Minghao walks behind him, picking at the lint on Mingyu’s clothes. “I don’t think that’s it. Maybe we should get him to hang out with us today?” 

Mingyu stops fiddling with his sleeves and looks at Minghao from the mirror; takes in his pointy ears sticking out from his floppy, damaged-looking hair, the serious tilt of his mouth and his sincere eyes staring straight at him. 

Those dark eyes that somehow see that deep down, Mingyu knows Wonwoo’s funk isn’t caused by something as trivial as Junhui leaving him for a day to hang out with the other members. They have seen Wonwoo of last year rejecting Mingyu’s fanservice in public, rejecting Mingyu’s real friendship in private and have seen both get hurt because of it. They have seen Mingyu avoiding Wonwoo, almost subconsciously, over the past few weeks before Wonwoo could do it to him again.

Minghao knows Mingyu won’t – can’t – say no.

He still tries, though. 

“But it’s treat yourself day!” Mingyu whines. “That’s our thing!”

Minghao breaks into his high-pitched giggle, and says, “It’ll be fun. He can hold our shopping bags” while Mingyu, although defeated, smiles genuinely at him. “I trust you.”

With that, Minghao grabs Mingyu’s hand and leads him to the biggest room in their dorm together, shoulders bumping in the narrow hallway, giggling about how if Minghao did go out with his pyjamas, he’d start a new trend. 

They adjust their eyes to the dark room, walking towards the Wonwoo-shaped blob on his bed, wearing nothing but socks, boxers and the half cream half blue hoodie Junhui wore last night. His blanket lies on the floor – probably Chan’s doing as an attempt to get Wonwoo to talk but gave up; and who had whispered to Mingyu and Minghao as he left the room, “please help him”.

Loudly and almost as if practiced, Mingyu and Minghao sing directly into the blob’s ears: “Treat yourself two thousand seventeen~!”

Wonwoo groans.

Minghao looks at Mingyu expectantly, and the latter represses a sigh. It seems he will have to play the role of the older. 

“C’mon, Wonwoo-hyung,” Mingyu says as he pokes at Wonwoo’s tummy, earning a him a supressed giggle. “Let’s go out today. You said you would treat me to a meal on my birthday. That was six months ago.”

Minghao pretends he doesn’t hear Mingyu’s voice crack towards the end, but he does notice Wonwoo has stopped his wriggling, so he steals jeans from Soonyoung’s side of the room and forces them onto Wonwoo’s legs. This seems to work, until Wonwoo literally socks him in the face. It’s Mingyu who shrieks, and Minghao who splutters but it makes Wonwoo move towards Minghao to gingerly pat his face. “That was an accident.”

Minghao recovers quickly and shrugs, but allows Wonwoo to keep patting him. Minghao figures Wonwoo needs it more than he does. “It’s okay hyung, it didn’t hurt.” 

From where Minghao was on the floor, he could see Mingyu switching between making a ‘T’ with the thumbs and forefingers of his two hands and pointing forcefully at Wonwoo, which probably meant Minghao had to do something. “I mean – fuck, my face,” Minghao continues, trying to sound more in pain than the previous deadpan tone he was sporting, “you should come shopping with us as an apology.” He bats his eyes slowly, innocently at Wonwoo for the full effect. Mingyu joins him three seconds later.

When Mingyu does the puppy eyes, Wonwoo knows there is a 99% chance of him hitting the younger, but absolutely no chance of him refusing his requests, even after all what’s happened. Minghao’s cute antics is also effective due to the looming threat it holds if one does not comply.

Wonwoo knows he’s lost. He swallows. “Let’s go then.”

-

Not an hour later, Wonwoo, clad in a face mask, Junhui’s hoodie and Soonyoung’s faded, sweat-dried pants, slouches in one of the many leather couches provided in the changing area of the Gucci flagship store in Gangnam, looking murderous and thoroughly out of place. Thankfully, the store is mostly empty, save for the huge guards in set places and the workers who look equally as done as he is. 

Their journey to the store was awkward, to say the least. Wonwoo had sat in between Mingyu and Minghao, Mingyu had sneezed into his own hand, and though they had always joked about Mingyu being the grossest human to walk the earth, the laughs that had followed this time were forced and died quickly. Mingyu and Minghao had probably felt compelled to carry on with the banter, so Minghao told Mingyu to stop infecting the air he breathed, Mingyu deliberately coughed again to spite him. Back and forth they went, all the while glancing worriedly at Wonwoo, who had spent the rest of that train ride ignoring the part of his brain that knew Mingyu was avoiding him and it was all his fault.

Wonwoo shrinks further into the couch as waves of shame swamp him; the fact that Mingyu had to come to him first to fix the situation before it got as bad as before, when Wonwoo’s the older, supposedly wiser and more mature. He thinks about how Mingyu would not have even come to him at all if Minghao hadn’t been by his side, and what that says about Wonwoo. 

The click-clack of heels against the hardwood floor interrupt Wonwoo’s thoughts. Mingyu comes out of one of the changing rooms with most of his original outfit, styled up by several hundred thousand won: leather loafers with a snake detail adorn his feet, a sleek black belt with the Gucci logo in the front holds up his jeans, a black baseball hat with several silver rings dangling on the side of the bill is atop his head. 

His own shame aside, Wonwoo couldn’t help the look on his face. Mingyu notices Wonwoo’s rapidly shifting emotions, going from that blank stare of self-hatred to a more assured, comfortable yet confused stare, and Mingyu decides he’s fine enough to witness what’s next. He gives him a look that says, it’s fashion, hyung. “I really want to buy these shoes, this belt, and this hat, but it’s winter soon and the sun won’t be out for another six months. These shoes have no use in the snow either.”

From the changing room next to him, Minghao draws open his curtain and, after a quick assessment of the atmosphere, asserts, “Kim Mingyu. Treat yourself.” He dabs once before the curtains are dramatically shut.

Mingyu and Minghao giggle in their respective changing rooms, apparently amused by Wonwoo’s reaction (he just blinked). Their high-pitched tones echo in the store, prompting a guard to look to their direction only to see Wonwoo already with his head bowed and a silent smile. 

He’s in the middle of building his alien army on his phone as distraction from the second embarrassment that has overtaken his shame when Minghao emerges. He is wearing a plain white shirt with the Gucci logo tucked loosely under dark, distressed jeans, a long silk jacket over his shoulders that go down to his knees. A black, bucket hat with a gold rim covers half his face stylishly, while his feet are enclosed within black leather slip-ons, designed with an intricate tiger embroidery and fur where fur shouldn’t be.

“What the fuck are you standing on,” Wonwoo blurts out, pointing at the fur feathering at Minghao’s mid and hind foot. 

Minghao, pleased that Wonwoo was finally out of his head enough to stop being weird around them, simply smirks at him and flings a black glorified duffle bag behind him to pose. “Gucci shirt, Gucci Princetown slippers, Gucci hat, Gucci, Gucci, Gucci.” 

His issues momentarily forgotten, Wonwoo doesn’t tell Minghao he’s mispronounced Gucci six times out of six in that sentence, because Mingyu is sporting a pair of sunglasses with green lenses surrounded by a thick, glittery, green frame, putting on the exact same on Minghao’s face so that they matched. “Seo Myungho. Treat. Yo. Self.”

Wonwoo makes a show of dialling on his phone and putting it to his ear. “Hello, police? Yes, there has been a serious crime of fashion in the Gucc— “

His sentence is cut off by Mingyu’s loud guffaws and Minghao’s breathy giggles. Wonwoo joins them, feeling a little lighter. 

-

They get kicked out of the Gucci store soon after that, the guards finally deciding that they aren’t from money and are probably just here to cause trouble, but not before Mingyu and Minghao both go to the counter to buy the matching sunglasses and the two shoes. The guard escorting them, the lady at the counter and Wonwoo hide their surprise, while Mingyu and Minghao spend the rest of this month’s pay with equally wide grins.

“No regrets,” Mingyu exclaims, as they model-walk out the heavily guarded doors of Gucci like they’ve successfully robbed a bank. Mingyu happily notes that Wonwoo seems to be in a better mood too.

“Yes,” Minghao drawls in English, taking out his newly purchased sunglasses from its case and puts it on. He motions for Mingyu to give their shopping bags to him, and he slips the straps up Wonwoo’s less-than-waiting arms. “Perfect.”

Wonwoo’s initial reaction is to simply let the bags slip down from his hands, blame it on gravity, and call it a day. Upon further reflection of his current actions, Wonwoo begrudgingly admits he does, in fact, deserve this. But not without a weak protest. “Myungho, you little shit.”

A single eyebrow rises above the glasses frame and a shit-eating grin makes its way on Minghao’s face. “Are you sure I’m the little one, hyung?” Minghao raises his hands just above his head and slopes it down a bit to Wonwoo’s, demonstrating their slight – but still existent! – height difference.

Wonwoo bats it away like a mosquito, and grouches, “These shopping bags aren’t even mine, why should I hold it?” 

Mingyu stops walking, turns to him and is visibly upset when he asks, “Did you not buy anything for yourself today?” 

Wonwoo pulls out something small from his hoodie pocket. “I got this cat keychain from the lady near the station.”

“That’s not even for you, though,” Minghao states sweetly, “that’s for Junnie-hyung.”

Wonwoo stares Minghao down, confirming Minghao’s hunch, but Mingyu is unsatisfied. “Hyung, today is treat yourself day. I need you to treat yourself. Not your boyfriend or whatever, with some two thousand won thing from the street.” Here, Mingyu ignores Wonwoo’s indignant squawks. “If you could blow big money on one thing, for yourself, what would it be?”

-

Mingyu is not surprised when Wonwoo takes them to the department store close by and leads them into the video game place with the entrance and interior fully covered with banners promoting the ‘SALE!’ going on. Despite the odd, almost invasive way of advertisement, Mingyu notices a spring in Wonwoo’s step as he goes around the aisles. He catches up with him, Minghao on his tail, and takes the Gucci shopping bags from him. He says sagely, playfully, “Go forth and be free, small one.”

Mingyu’s really hoping Wonwoo’s in his happy place so he won’t have to suffer through another awkward silence – or worse, a laugh – again today. Heck, Mingyu would even prefer a hit to the head for that short joke. He can endure that physical pain; what he can’t take is this emotional wedge between him and Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo stays silent long enough for Mingyu to start freaking out. He’s about to turn to Minghao with pleading, teary eyes when he feels a twinge on his forehead. Mingyu snaps his head to see Wonwoo’s retracting fingers, and a smile that goes up to his eyes lights up his face. “Don’t call me short, Mingyu,” Wonwoo says fondly, “just because you are a giant, freak of nature.” 

Wonwoo walks away at that, and once he’s out of sight, Mingyu wipes his tears of relief and snot on the fabric of Minghao’s shirt, while Minghao pats his head affectionately, giggling. 

“That means we’re okay now, right?” Mingyu sniffs pathetically. “Me and Wonwoo-hyung?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not Wonwoo-hyung,” Minghao says, still patting. “But I think that means he’s ready to talk.”

Mingyu nods determinedly, and Minghao tiptoes a bit to kiss Mingyu where Wonwoo flicked him. “You’ll be fine.”

-

Wonwoo walks out of the video game store, plastic bag containing his newly purchased games in hand, his wallet and heart significantly lighter. He spots Mingyu on one of the mall benches on his phone, but no Minghao. 

“Where did Myungho go?” Wonwoo asks, as soon as he reaches Mingyu. 

Mingyu looks up from his phone, makes a small noise of surprise then says, “Soonyoung-hyung called him, asked him to go back home for a v-live or something.”

Wonwoo nods in understanding, before prompting Mingyu to stand up. Sensing the younger’s confusion, he explains, “It’s treat yourself day. I’m treating you to a birthday meal. A very belated birthday meal.”

Mingyu looks about ten seconds from crying again, so before the whole waterworks show, Wonwoo figures he might as well let it all out, too, so he doesn’t see Mingyu cry more than once. “I was a bad hyung. I’m sorry. I know we discussed everything before filming Trauma, even during filming, but once I got into it, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. About what happened with our friendship.”

“Because of me?” Mingyu says in a small voice. Which is funny considering how much he towers over Wonwoo now.

“No, not because of you. It was never because of you.” Wonwoo ruffles Mingyu’s hair, and stops. “Well, actually. You were the one who started to avoid me this time around,” Wonwoo says, lightly. 

“Because you were acting weird, and I knew something was up.” Mingyu looks pointedly at the floor. “I—I just didn’t want to get hurt again. I’m sorry, hyung.”

“Nah, it was my fault kid, I’m sorry. Are we okay?”

Mingyu clears his throat and grins widely as if he wasn’t just on the brink of tears. “Yeah,” Mingyu shrugs, “I mean, it was hard to be okay when you were being kind of a dick, but you’re still my brother.” 

Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, searching for their eyes to meet so he can convey his sincerity. “I know, I was a huge dick and I should have talked to you first when I was clearly bothered about it. I’m seriously sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Ahhhhh, seriously, this hyung,” Mingyu drawls, feigning exasperation. He turns so he’s facing the exit of the mall and walks, Wonwoo not far behind him. “I forgave you a long time ago.” 

Wonwoo smiles nostalgically at the figure in front of him.

At one point in his life, Mingyu was his best friend, his sole confidant, one of the nicest people in that green little room where he had spent most of his teenage years. Now, they’re both a little older and have found confidants in others within their group, but Mingyu is still his best friend. He’s family. 

-end-

 

“Okay, great! But the restaurant I wanted to eat at is in the mall.”

**Author's Note:**

> it is 5am where i am, i wrote this in 14 hours, this was unbeta'd af, i hear birds chirping in the background, and i have work in 3 hours. 
> 
> it's the best day of the year!
> 
> leave a comment, i'd love to hear your thoughts whether good or bad (as long as theyre constructive!)~~


End file.
